Storm in the Moonless Night
by blue-wizard
Summary: Sasuke jealous of the relationship between Naruto and Sakura, what'll happen?Shounenai Onesided.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei do…

Warning: Shounen-ai one-sided. Sasuke's fans don't read! It's one-shot (I think…)

**Storm in the Moonless Night**

Sasuke's POV…

It hurts… It hurts a lot… Here… In my chest…

Why my heart aches every time I see him smiling so brightly at her?

Why I feel my knees weaken every time I see him smiling at me?

I hate this feeling… Me? Uchiha Sasuke falling in love? It's so unlike me. I don't have time for love.

Loving someone is not needed… Especially falling in love with the same sex as yours.

How stupid… How can I falling in love with a boy? Especially THAT guy…

Uzumaki Naruto…

How did he manage to sneak into my heart?

Since when I fall in love with him?

It hurt a lot when he speaks so energetically about the girl he loves, Haruno Sakura.

I wish It's me who he directed those twinkling blue orbs of him…

It hurts a lot every time he speak about her and all I can do is pretending that I don't care…

All I can do is just pretending to care…

Pretending to be a good friend…

Uchiha Sasuke sat on the bench at the park, his mind wandering around. He wore his trademark black shirt with Uchiha Clan's symbol at the back, and black matching pants. His left leg on the bench and his left hand supporting his chin.

"Hello… Earth to Sasuke…" Screamed the nineteen years old Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hmm? What is it dobe?"

"I have been talking about my lovely date with Sakura and you aren't listening at all?" Naruto crossed his hand. "What a friend you are."

"If a friend's job is to listening to his friend about how lovely his date is, I better don't have any friends at all." Sasuke crossed his hand, mimicking Naruto.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto pointed his index finger at Sasuke. "I bet you're just jealous."

"Jealous? No way I'm jealous at you."

"Just admit it will you."

"Okay… Okay… I already know your speech about how lucky you are, you have repeated it at least 100 times already." Sasuke sighed. "I'm handsome and I got the prettiest girl in Konoha, we're the most perfect couple at earth thingy."

"Hmm… Hmm… That's right!"

"I'm going home…" Sasuke sighed and turned around, ready to leave.

"Hey! Wait!"

"What is it dobe? You're wasting my time."

"Let's go to Ichiraku ramen, my treat."

"Fine…"

At Ichiraku ramen…

"So… What do you want?" Asked Sasuke.

"You know?"

"Of course, you think I'm stupid or what?" Sasuke smirked. "You only treat me ramen when you want something from me."

"Actually I have a date with Sakura this Saturday… So, I want you to help me pick the clothes." Naruto scratches his head. "You know… I'm not good at picking clothes for date."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to have dinner at Haru's."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "At Haru's? That's a first class restaurant!"

"Actually… It's our one mont anniversary… So, I have to pick a good place."

"Just be careful you don't have enough money." Sasuke smirked.

"You don't have to be so mean! Don't worry, I've been saving money enough to buy a house!"

"Hmm… That's surprising." Sasuke smirked.

"Aaaanywayyy… You're gonna help me or not?"

"Hn… Come to my place at six, is that okay?"

"Anytime!" Naruto smiled. "Heh… heh… You're the best!"

"…Yeah…" Sasuke smiled weakly.

Naruto ate the rest of his ramen hurriedly and jumped from his seat. "See you at six!"

"Maybe…" Sasuke whispered, his black eyes darkened.

He left without eating the rest of his ramen, and walked home slowly. The sky began to darken, and the rain falling down. Sasuke stand there, in front of the Uchiha mansion, his head facing upwards, at the sky.

"It's enough… Enough of this charade…" He whispered. Then he walked into his house.

Naruto ran to Uchiha mansion, he brought a paper bag full with clothes. He has picked some clothes at a shop for his date. He pushed the bell and waited.

A minute… 2 minutes… 3 minutes… 4 minutes… 5 minutes…

"Sasuke!!! Hello!!!" He shouted.

He pushed the door, and found it unlocked. "Sasuke! I'm coming in!"

He made his way to Sasuke's bedroom. "Strange… Why the light is out?"

Suddenly he heard music from Sasuke's bedroom. "Flute?"

"Sasuke, you're home?" Said Naruto, opening Sasuke's bedroom door.

"Sasuke! What the h are you doing?!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke sit on his bed, Sakura lying on his bed, her face looked pale. Sasuke took the flute away from his lips, and he bring his head up, facing Naruto. "What am I doing? I'm just taking all her jutsu, this girl has lost all of her ability… She, no longer a ninja." He smirked.

"How… Why?!!!"

"I have become an Orochi, Naruto…" He smirked. "I learned all Orochi's jutsu, in fact I am even stronger than him."

"But… Why?"

"I have enough of this all. This life is meaningless." Sasuke Said. "I envy her, how she loved by you Naruto… So, I took everything from her."

"You… love me?"

"You never noticed eh… As I expected." Sasuke jumped out from the window.

"Come to me, Naruto! If you want to bring this girl back!" He shouted before he disappear into the darkness of the moonless night.

_**Owari…**_

I think so…

Well, I get the idea of this story after I watched Kannazuki no miko episode 8: Storm of the Silver Moon.

Read and review, don't kill me please! (hides inside my wardrobe).


End file.
